King Kong (Character)
'Kong '''is a massive ape, who originally resided on Skull Island, where he was routinely offered sacrifices by the island's native human population, King Kong (1933 Film) Kong is one of the main characters of the film. When he lived on Skull Island, he enjoyed his life battling dinosaurs, surviving in the wild, and being worshiped as god to the natives who sacrafice themselves to him. The best "bride" he got was from Ann Darrow, who had been kidnapped off of Carl Denham's ship by the islands natives as punishment for tresspassing, and offering he to Kong as a sacrafice. Ann was different than the rest of Kong's victims. Instead of killing her like he did the rest of his victims, she's so beautiful he falls in love with her. The sacrafice ritual is sucsessful, and Kong takes a terrified Ann off the post, and runs into the jungle with her. Kong, now growing happier by the second, decideds to let nothing happen to her. He tries to protect Ann from the dangers in his home forest, including being a T-Rex, a giant Komodo Dragon, and a Pterodactyl. After throwing Carl's men off a log to prevent them from reaching her, Jack Driscoll goes after him, and during the battle with the Pterodactyl, Jack rescues Ann and escapes with her back to the village. Kong, in a rage chase after them, and in order to get to her, breaks down the wall seperating him from the village. He takes his anger out on the natives by biting, crushing, and stomping them. During the chaos, Carl Denham knocks Kong out with one of his Gas Bombs, and decideds to bring Kong back to New York, to be put on display, and get rich in the process. Unfortunatley, a few months later in New York, the show Flip-Flops horribly. The start of the show goes as planned, as Kong, now enslaved on metal post, tied to chains, is presented to the amazed crowd. But when Carl, Jack, and Ann get together to have the reporters take their pictures, the flashing camera lights start to enrage Kong. Worse, Kong thinks the flash lights are guns being fired at Ann. He has had enough of everything, and breaks out of his chains in anger. The audience panicks and flees in terror as Kong smashes out of the theater and into the city. After throwing cars and debris from buildings at people, he climbs up the New York City hotel building, to search for Ann, which he notice her go into once he broke out. He grabs women out of their windows, but they're not Ann, and he throws them onto the streets, killing them instantly. Just a few minutes later, he manages to find Ann, and recaptures her. Rampaging through the city, Kong, still carrying Ann, chases a crowd of panicking citizens and reaches a bridge for a subway train. Kong takes out the bridge, as an oncoming subway train approaches. The engineer attempts to put on the brakes, but it is too late, and the train falls off the bridge, and into Kong's grasp. Panicking, Screaming, and fainting, passengers on the train are killed when Kong throws it to he ground and pounds on it. After destroying the train, Kong continues his rampage. During the famous climax of the movie, Kong climbs up New York City's tallest building, the Empire State Building, to escape the police chasing him on the ground. Unfortunatley, he doesn't know that there are threats in the air too. later US Soldiers in four red and blue biplanes appear once he reaches to top of the Empire State Building. Kong sees the planes as creatures, just like on his island, and gets ready to fight. He sets Ann down on a ledge, and reaches the roof of the building, and roars, which starts to final dogfight. The planes seperate and start to fire on Kong with Machine Guns. Kong, moving very fast, dodges the bullets. He attempts to take the planes out of the air, but misses most of the time. The planes continue to zoom around Kong and fire every time they get close to him. Kong, now knowing the planes are a threat, lunges at one plane that flies too close to him. He grabs it and throws down, where the plane crashes to the ground, killing the pilots inside. The remaining planes fire on Kong, and the bullets hit him this time, wounding the giant ape. He takes on about six rounds of shots before he looses his grip an nearly falls. Wounded, and thinking he's close to death picks up Ann, and gazes at her beauty one last time. Once he puts her down, the planes fire two round of shots into his neck and shoulder, critically wounding him. Now, Kong is having a hard time holding on to the building, realizes someting. He fears the planes are a threat to Ann, if they accidently shoot her. He decideds to not even try to hold on to the building, and to end the fight before Ann gets hurt, he lets go of the building, and plummets 102 stories down to his death. In the films end, Carl Denhamm looks down at the lifeless body of Kong, and realizes his sacrafice to save Ann, and concludes that, "It wasn't the airplanes. It was beauty killed the beast." King Kong (1976 Film) Kong, in the 1976 movie is bigger than the original, and instead of black fur, he has brown fur and walks like a man. Kong in the movie lives on Skull Island, and is worshiped by the natives as a god, who make human sacrafices to him. He is one of the 5 different creatures on skull island. Kong first appears in the movie, when Dwan is kidnapped by the natives on Fred Wilson's ship, as punishment for tresspassing, and is offered as a sacrafice. Kong makes his way through the jungle to carry out the sacrafice, and he picks up a terrified Dawn from the post, and carrys her into the jungle. Kong chases Dwan around, in an attempt to still have her as his prisoner. But Kong is fascinated by Dwan's monolouging skills and starts to feel more sympathy for her. When she accidently falls in mud, he takes her to a giant waterfall, and washes her down. At this point, Dwan no longer sees Kong as a threat, and Kong is falling in love with her and decideds to make sure nothing happens to her. Kong then hears a search party being lead by Jack Prescott, Dwan's new boyfriend, he attacks the crew while they are on a log, and shakes the log bridge, sending the crew plummeting down into the ravine. Only Jack and Boan survive the attack. He then takes Dwan back to his lair, where he pets her and cherishes her. Suddenly, eveything goes south when Kong and Dwan are attacked by a giant snake. Dwan hides for cover, while Kong battles the giant serpant. Jack, then arrives, and Dwan and they embrace. Dwan and Jack flee from the fight, as Kong manages to kills the snake. Now Kong, enraged about losing Dwan, chases Jack to the wall seperating the jungle from the village, and breaks it down, to find Dawn. But just as he breaks through, he falls into a pit trap filled with Chloroform, which knocks him out. The "Ape Trap" was set up by Fred Wilson, who sees money to made off the giant ape. Kong is transported to New York in a supertanker. Dwan feels bad for her ape friend, and tries to convince Wilson that he's just an animal, he risked his life to save her from that snake, and he should be brought home. But Wilson says he's not a sympathetic animal. He's just an evil monster. In New York, Kong is put on display during a show at Shea Stadium, in a giant cage, wearing a large embarssing crown on his head. At the end of the show, everything flops when Dwan is pushed and shoved by reporters who want interviews. When Kong sees this, he assumes Dwan is being attacked, and breaks out of his cage in anger. Mass hysteria erupts in the crowd as everyone stampedes for the parking lot. Kong attacks the crowd by crushing them with his giant feet, and even crushes Fred Wilson, who is killed instantly. He breaks out of the stadium, and goes on a rampage through New York City. By 9:00, all citizens were safely off streets. Kong rampages through the streets furiously search for Dwan. Dwan and Jack escape in the caboose of a subway train. However, Kong sees the train and chases after it. He finds a bridge the train would cross. He takes out the bridge, and grabs the subway train as crosses. The passengers scream and panick as Kong waves the train around furiously. Dwan and Jack escape from the caboose, the only part of the train not derailed, just as Kong, realizes Dwan's not there, he throws the train down, that explodes when it hits the ground, killing everyone on board. Soon, Kong manages to find Dwan in a bar hiding with Jack. She is nervous but glad Kong's alright. Kong then notices something. The World Trade Center towers look like his home on the island, because his home is in between two mountains. Kong flees with Dwan to the towers, and makes a terrific climb up the side of the South Tower. The millitary is down below, and hundreds of soilders are pointing guns and two giant searchlights at Kong. Once Kong reaches the top of the tower, he looks up at the moon, and realizes even though he's far from home, New York City is a beautiful place. Suddenly, he is attacked by two Navy Seals with flamethrowers. Kong is partially burned, and makes a tremedous jump to the North Tower. Ripping up debris from the roof, he manages to stop the Navy Seals. Dwan is relieved because of this. But the joy, didn't last long. Three millitary helicopters with mini-guns fly to the North Tower. He sets Dwan down on the roof, despite her begging to still hold her. She knows once Kong puts her down, they will attack. With this, the helicopters open fire, mercilessly shooting Kong, turning him into a blood-covered beast. Kong, roaring in pain trys to fight back, and manages to down two of the helicopters, but to no avail. He falls down onto the roof, and can no longer move. Dwan devestated, tries to help him, but Kong, still lying down nearly unconsious, rolls of the side of the tower, and plummets down to the pavement, fatally injuring him. Kong, slammed down in the pavement is close to death, and he is too weak to get up. As reporters start to take his picture, he views his love Dwan one last time. His eyes then stop blinking, indication to everybody that he is dead. The King of the apes was dead, and left Dwan grieving for her lost friend. King Kong (2005 Film)/Video Game Kong is portrayed as much more sympathetic in the 2005 film. He is offered Ann by the Island's Native's. He is initially portayed as a mindless violent behemoth, however his later show to be protective of Ann, and even appears to have a sense of humour. Ann's relationship with Kong is also different, though initially terrified of the beast, she later asserts herself against him, which he is taken aback by. He lets her go, though he later comes to her aid when she is attacked by V-Rexes. Ann begins to feel sympathetic towards Kong, and thankful that he saved her. She later attempts to return the favor when he is under attack by humans, though she is unable to prevent his death which deeply saddens her. Kong: Skull Island ''Plot: To be added Gallery DSCN0262.JPG Vas3.jpg DSCN4347.JPG DSCN4348.JPG L62888-King-Kong-71947.jpg Category:Killed by airplanes Category:Killed by helicopters